Fipple blocks for wind instruments are well known and typically include a flue and a lip-stopping end. In such wind instruments, air is blown into the mouthpiece and passes through the fipple block and strikes a flat, sharp lip, the fipple lip, and produces the sound waves within the body of the instrument.
Typically, the fipple blocks are fixedly mounted within the wind instrument and cannot be removed therefrom. In one well-known arrangement, referred to as the Indian Shepherd's pipe, the fipple block is fixedly mounted within the hollow body of the instrument and is end blown. However, such an arrangement would not be acceptable for some recorders, such as bass or great-bass recorders, since they are too long to be blown from the end and must be side blown.
Another form of the well-known Shepherd's pipe also includes a fipple block fixedly mounted therein. In this arrangement, the pipe is side blown, and the air enters a large chamber or wind chest before passing through the fipple block. As there is turbulence of the air flow in the relatively large chamber, and as there is a greater air mass to control, the instrument is not highly responsive.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fipple block which overcomes one or more of the foregoing drawbacks. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved fipple block which is removable and replaceable, and which is interchangeable on a number of different wind instruments having the same bore diameter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved fipple block which is side blown and which provides a narrow and defined air passageway which enhances the responsiveness of the instrument.